Fate
by Paris27
Summary: "Our lives did not follow the way we wanted them to be. We were both forced to fight to protect mankind together. I guess it's safe to say that fate brought the two of us together. Whether it's a curse or a blessing, I don't care. As long as we're together, nothing's ever gonna go wrong." Post-final mission and pre-epilogue of Super Robot Wars J. Toya x Festenia
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry everyone! This new fanfic was formerly titled "I'm Such an Idiot". But I forgot to mention that this chapter is only the prologue...**  
**There will be following chapters that will be uploaded! So please READ AND REVIEW**

I do not own Super Robot Wars. None of the characters are mine.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

C.E. 72

* * *

Finally, peace has been established in the Earth Sphere.

After the Fury incident, the pilots went back to their normal lives.

The Combattler Team returned to the Nanbara Connection while the Voltes Team returned to Big Falcon.

Koji Kabuto, Sayaka Yumi, Tetsuya Tsurugi, Jun Hono, Boss, Nuke, and Lucha returned to the Photon Power Labs. Allenby Beardsley also works there since she has nowehere to go. Koji, Sayaka, and Boss continued their education in their old school with Allenby also with them.

The rich girl Simone Reflann reunited with the whole Reflann household while the muscular David Rutherford, the nerd-looking Roanne Demitrich, and the cowardly Arthur Cummings went back to their respective homes. Ahmos Gale and Julia Asuka returned to Grados to engage in peace talks with the leader of Grados. Anna Stephanie decided to stay with Eiji Asuka in Orb.

D-Boy, Miyuki Aiba, Aki Kisaragi, Noal Veruese, along with Heinrich von Freeman are trying to develop an artificial Tek Crystal that can let any human transform into a Tekkaman. A memorial service was conducted for the deceased Balzac Asimov in Orb.

Hikaru Amano left Nergal to become the manga artist she always dreamed to be. Unexpectedly, the very weird Izumi Maki became a hostess in a bar. The self-admitted otaku Gai Daigoji now works as a seiyuu for the upcoming "Gekiganger Infinite". The hot-headed Ryoko Subaru remains at Nergal as a test pilot for the new model of the Aestivalis. Mr. Prospector, Jun Aoi, and Megumi Reinard assist in the developing of a new model of the Nadesico. Nagare Akatsuki resumed his position as Nergal's chairman with Erica Won as his secretary. Inez Fressange suddenly disappeared after returning to Earth. Tsukumo Shiratori got married to Minato Haruka. They became Koji's neighbors.

Akito Tenkawa and Yurika Misumaru became a couple, and they live together along with Ruri Hoshino. Akito officially became a cook so he opened up his own ramen house. Later, she proposed to Yurika which she gladly accepted. However, Admiral Misumaru does not like the decision because he thinks that Akito will not be able to provide for Yurika in the future. They decided to do a ramen contest. If Akito makes a delicious ramen for Admiral Misumaru, he will accept the marriage. Akito managed to make Admiral Misumaru accept their marriage.

Melissa Mao, Kurz Weber, and the Dancougar Team returned to Mithril to take part in their private mission. As usual, Kaname Chidori still has his pet Sosuke Sagara following her. She also resumes her studies with Sosuke.

Masato Akitsu and Miku Himuro still stay together and enrolls in the school where the other pilots study in.

Hime Utsumiya, Yuu Isami, Kanan Gimms, Nakki Guys, and Nanga Silverly returned to the Novis Noah to participate in retrieving the unrecovered Plates that Orphan released. The child genius Kant Kestner became the youngest student in the history of George Glenn University. Iiko Isami and Jonathan Glenn decided to travel around the world as punishment for their actions inside Orphan.

The Shuffle Alliance parted ways. Chibodee went to the USA to pursue professional boxing while Argo decided to go on a space voyage with some space pirates. Sai Saici resumes his fight to revive the Shaolin Temple while George returned to the De Sand mansion. Domon Kashuu and Rain Mikamura decided to revive Master Asia's martial arts school.

Kira Yamato and his girlfriend Lacus Clyne lives in an orphanage and assists its head priest Reverend Malchio in managing it. Cagalli Yula Athha became Orb's Chief Representative. She is assisted by her bodyguard Athrun Zala(a.k.a Alex Dino). Murrue Ramius and Andrew Waltfeld live in their shared mansion in Orb. Murrue still hasn't moved on from the death of her lover Mu. Sai Argyle returned home and Miriallia Haw became a freelance photographer. Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule were declared "war criminals". They would have been executed if it wasn't for newly-appointed ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal. Dearka was demoted to a "green coat" while Yzak became a commander.

The calm and emotionally stable Katia Gringnard now works at a re-established Ash'ari-Kreutzer company. Melua Melna Meia has finally found her parents so she returned to them. Lady Shana-Mia became the Fury's representative to Orb.

Meanwhile, Toya Shiun and Festenia Muse live in Japan. Toya lives in his old house while Tenia lives in an apartment in town. Toya also returns to school with Koji, Sayaka, Boss, Allenby, Kaname, Sosuke, Masato, and Miku as his classmates. Even though Tenia is not studying, she stays in Japan to watch over her long-time comrade and best friend.

* * *

A/N: So basically, this fanfic is about Toya and Tenia's relationship after the Earth Sphere Crisis. They will have hardships an realizations in the following chapters so please look forward to the following chapters. **This is my first fanfic so please be gentle when it comes to reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back To School

* * *

C.E. 72

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, the perfect day for the start of the school year. In his simple but comfortable house, Toya Shiun was sleeping peacefully in his soft bed when suddenly, the alarm went off at 5:45 am.

"Uh...I'm still not in the mood to go back to school," Toya said to himself while rubbing the sand in his eyes. _'I'll just get out of bed after ten more minutes of sleep,_' he thought. He was about to hide under his blanket again but he halted when his phone rang. Someone was calling him early in the morning. Who could it be?

Toya ignored it at first but he decided to answer the call anyway. "Hello?" he answered like and old man.

A loud, cheerful voice erupted from his phone's speaker. "_Toya!_" Toya fell from his bed after hearing his name in a loud way.

It was Festenia, or Tenia as most of her friends and fellow pilots would call her. Tenia is Toya's long-time partner-in-arms and best friend. During his stay in the Nadesico, or sometimes in the Archangel, he hangs out with her the most. Of course, there were also the likes of Koji, Akito, Kira, Eiji, Sayaka, Katia, and Melua. But his friendship with Tenia was different, she was the one who freed him from his shell and helped him to evolve into the person that he is today. While Toya helped Tenia to get rid of her insecurities, he also encouraged her to always put a smile in her face. She decided to live in Japan so she could always watch over and assist Toya if he has problems.

"What's up Tenia?" he groaned.

"_Whadda'ya mean 'what's up'? It's the first day of school!_" she was more excited even though she is not the one who will go to school.

"Oh..right," he replied. Judging from the tone of his voice, he is obviously not enthusiastic in studying again. "I'll just take a ten-minute nap then I'll get myself ready," he said while sitting down in his bed.

"_Ten-minute nap!? C'mon, aren't you excited?_" she was annoyed by his answer.

"Not really," he answered casually

"_Why not!? Sosuke, Allenby, Masato, and Miku will be your new classmates right?_" Tenia answered even more annoyed. Allenby started to live and work part-time at the Photon Power Labs

"Forget about it. I'll take a bath now. Oh, I'm coming over to your apartment after class." He went to his closet and took his towel while still talking on the phone.

"_Okie dokie! Don't forget to bring a large bowl of fried noodles, a large pepperoni pizza, and a gallon of strawberry ice cream for me_." Tenia was always the big eater. She can eat up to a meal good for three people without gaining any weight. She was once asked by Juzo Naniwa, "why aren't you as fat as a cow?".

"What!? Are you going to eat all of that!?" he was definitely surprised. '_Even Daijiro or Daisaku can't eat that much food._' he thought of the heavyweight pilots of Voltes V and Combattler V respectively.

"_Of course not silly! I'm gonna share them with you!_" she replied with a sweet tone.

"I guess I'll see you later then. Bye." he said while smiling.

"_Bye. Take care._" she was really excited about tonight's food trip.

Toya went to the bathroom and took a bath. Afterwards, he changed into his school unifrom and ate breakfast. After eating breakfast, he proceeded in going to school. After ten minutes of walking, he arrived in front of his old school. "Jindai High School" is written on the front banner.

Then he started to reminiscence of what happened two years ago...

_Flashback_

_C.E. 70_

_"His story was just like that of a typical mecha anime protagonist. He was just an ordinary school boy, an orphan. While classes are going on, the alarm suddenly went off. Jovian Lizards are attacking the city. As expected, Koji and his Mazinger Z along with Sayaka and her Aphrodite A would come to the rescue. While trying to get to a shelter a mysterious robot suddenly crashes into his school knocking out his teacher unconscious. When he went close to the mysterious robot, the cockpit opened revealing three mysterious girls. There was the intelligent black-haired, the shy blonde, and of course his future best friend, the cheerful redhead."_

_"The mysterious robot got a strange reaction with him. Suddenly, the three girls persuaded him to pilot the robot they call "Coustwell". At first he denied until the redhead pushed him into the cockpit. The black-haired and blonde girls stepped out since it is too crowded inside. After seating at the pilot's seat the Cytron System of Coustwell flashed then suddenly he was filled with knowledge about Coustwell."_

_"Fes..Festenia? That's your name?" he asked the redead._

_"Yup that's right! I'm Festenia Muse. Just call me Tenia. Those are Katia Gringnard and Melua Melna Meia" she confirmed with a cheerful voice._

_"Are you sure we can beat those things?" he asked her with a curious voice._

_"Of course! As long as you are with me and Coustwell, we can beat any enemy. Now let's go!" she said confidently._

_End of Flashback_

**Toya's POV**

It's hard to believe that it was already two years since I met her. The 'her' that I was taking about was Tenia. I have always believed that we were more than just best friends but I just couldn't find the right label to describe our relationship. I always have this feeling of protectiveness for her that I couldn't understand. Things got even more confusing when she stopped me from facing the Fury alone. She said that if I died then she 'won't have a reason to live'. And to make things even more confusing, Al-Van told me that she stayed with me because of the 'love that she holds for me in her heart'.

I have decided to protect her with my life.

I was lost in my own thoughts when suddenly, a guy called my attention.  
**  
NORMAL POV  
**  
"Hey Toya!" he faced the direction from where the voice came from and found out that it was Masato. Masato approached him along with Miku. They live together in the same house now.

"Hey Masato. Hey Miku. I'm really looking forward to being in the same class as you two." Toya told them with a big smile on his face.

"It's been a long time since we last lived like normal people hasn't it?" Miku asked him. Endless fighting, numerous deaths, these were the things that build up their lives during the war.

"Yeah, it's actually nice. So what happened to Zeorymer?" he asked Masato. He was really curious about what happened to the gigantic and over-powered robot of theirs.

"Zeorymer is currently hidden inside Last Guardian. Oki's making sure that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. How about Coustwell?" Masato gave me a question of his own.

"Well Coustwell is currently under the supervision of the Photon Power Labs. So in case if I need it, I could just go there." he made sure that he told him everything he wanted to know.

"Shall we go inside then?" Miku asked the guys. They really needed to go inside since class will be starting in a few minutes.

"Sure." Masato replied.

* * *

Classroom

* * *

After entering the classroom, the three couldn't hide the joy of seeing their former comrades.

Koji was seating next to Sayaka. As usual Kaname is seating next to the goofball Sosuke. They can also see Boss telling jokes to a lot of the girls in the classroom, much to their delight. And there was Allenby seating alone in front of Koji and Sayaka. Masato and Miku sat near Koji and Sayaka. Toya? Well he wasn't really sure where to seat because he wants to seat near the gang of pilots. He noticed that Allenby doesn't have a seatmate so he asked her.

"Good morning Allenby. Can I seat next to you?" he asked shyly. Allenby can't help but giggle because of Toya's shy face.

"Of course you can silly." she chuckled. Then Toya noticed something.

_'She's just like her... Tenia' _he thought to himself while staring at her. Why was he always thinking about Tenia? He himself can't understand too.

"Is there a problem?" she asked curiously. She was wondering why Toya was staring at her while smiling.

Toya suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and said, "No. Uh I was just thinking that we will get along just fine as seatmates and as friends." He said that because she acts a lot like Tenia so he thought that he won't have any trouble befriending her.

"Okay." she chuckled while giving him a very light punch in the shoulder. They ended up telling stories about their bitter childhoods and how they were plunged into the battlefield.

Behind them, Koji and Sayaka were whispering to each other. They were really surprised that they got along well in just a matter of seconds.

"I see you two are getting along very well." Koji said with a small grin. They can't deny it. They did open up about themselves in just a few seconds after befriending each other.

"Yeah right." Allenby responded. "He's a really nice guy, that's why I think Tenia is very lucky to have him as his boyfriend." Toya was surprised after hearing the word "boyfriend".

"Boyfriend?" Sayaka joined in the conversation. Toya was even more surprised. He did not want a rumor like this to spread around their friends. They would only end up teasing him. Koji, Sayaka, and Allenby were looking at him.

"Ah sorry, you just misunderstood. Tenia is my best friend not my girlfriend." he denied immediately.

"We didn't say that she's your girlfriend. Why are you denying it? Maybe it is true!" Sayaka teased him even more.

"I denied it because you were all pressuring me with your weird stares!" he replied in a high tone. Toya was blushing from all the questions.

"Shiun." A deep voice called him from behind. Toya looked behind him and saw that it was Sosuke along with Kaname.

"What's up Sosuke?" he asked the mercenary. Toya and Sosuke didn't really talk with each other that much during their time in the war.

"I just want you to know that I am elated to have you not only as my comrade-in-arms but also as my comrade-in-education." Sosuke said with his usual old-fashioned style of talking.

"What the heck!? Comrade-in-education!? You could have just said 'classmate' ya' know!" Kaname said from behind. She was training Sosuke to act like a normal teenage boy after the war. Sosuke always talked like an old man and robot hybrid.

"Looks like things haven't changed between you two. Sosuke still looks like a battered boyfriend." Sayaka teased.

"Hehe..Well you know-" Kaname was interrupted when their class adviser entered the room. It's the first day of school so as usual, the class adviser would meet his/her advisory class first.

"Good morning class!" the teacher greeted with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Ms. Kagurazaka!" the class greeted back.

"Let's just talk later, okay?" Kaname said to the gang. Kaname and Sosuke returned to their place and sat there. They could talk during lunch or after school.

* * *

Cafeteria

* * *

At lunch they were all eating together: Toya, Allenby, Koji, Sayaka, Masato, Miku, Kaname, and Sosuke. Toya was sitting beside Allenby, Koji was sitting beside Sayaka, Masato was sitting beside Miku and Kaname was sitting next to Sosuke. Funny, they all look like couples.

While eating, Miku decided to open up a conversation.

"So, do you have any idea of what happened to the others?" she asked. It's been a long time since she last saw the crew of the Nadesico and the Archangel.

"Well let me think...Oh right! Akito and Yurika got married already." Koji exclaimed. They were all shocked after hearing that from him. Besides him, only Sayaka knew but even she couldn't believe it until now. Akito didn't really pay a lot of attention to his 'love' back then. He was usually focused on his interests like cooking and Gekiganger. He was always denying it whenever he was asked if they were lovers.

"That was a real shock. Let me see, Kira and Lacus live together in an orphanage now. I heard that they were assisting the priest their in running the orphanage. Those two really look like the perfect couple." Allenby said while giggling. After knowing of his real origin, that he is the Ultimate Coordinator, that he was not born but created, that his known 'parents' weren't really her true parents, Kira always had a lot of nightmares. He would go to Lacus to seek comfort. Lacus would therefore sing a song to him that would make his nightmares go away. She was his comforter, his angel, and they promise to never leave each other.

"Eiji is in Orb with Anna. He said that he wanted to visit his cousins Mayu and Shinn. Funny, he said that his cousins were Coordinators." Sayaka said. Eiji's father had a Coordinator brother. His Earthling ancestors were always interested in technology. Coming from a family of scientists, Eiji's grandfather decided to have his other son as a Coordinator.

"Yeah it's a really complicated family background if you ask me." Toya agreed. Thier family is composed of Naturals, Coordinators, and Gradosians.

"D-Boy is in the OSDG, the Dancougar Team returned to Mithril, the Shuffle Alliance parted ways, Hime and Yuu remain on the Novis Noah, and the Nanbara Connection and Big Falcon are working on a thrid robot. Everyone's been busy after the war." Toya told them what happened to the others. Allenby felt a bit sad after hearing about the Shuffle Alliance.

Lunch lasts only thirty minutes so they better finish eating their food.

* * *

After lunch, they had three more subjects and then class was over.

* * *

After Class

Outside School

* * *

"Toya we're going to get some ramen at Akito's, you coming with us?" Koji asked Toya. Ramen was Akito's specialty so he decided to start his own ramen restaurant.

"Sorry, but I told Tenia that I would visit her apartment after school. In fact, she asked me to buy a lot of food!" he answered, putting much emphasis on 'food'.

"It's alright, you can come with us next time right?" Allenby asked while putting her hands on his shoulder. Allenby didn't really interact that much with men. She was only able to open up about herself to Domon.

"Of course." he replied with a smile. He definitely wants to hang out with them but he didn't want Tenia to give him her own version of the 'Voltekka' or 'Hades Attack'. He knows how impatient Tenia is when it comes to food.

The Toya-less gang of pilots left to go and get some ramen at Akito's. While walking on his way to town his phone rang.

"Hello?" he greeted. Again a loud voice erupted from his phone's speaker.

"_Hey Toya where are you!? I can't wait to eat all of the food that you're bringing!_" the excitement can easily be recognized in Tenia's voice.

"Sorry class has just ended. I'm on my way." he was walking down the street while talking on the phone.

"_Promise?_" she asked like a little child. Toya felt that his knees weakened after hearing that question. He can't help but imagine her face while talking on the phone.

"I promise." he replied. They were like little children making promises with their best friends. He can't avoid smiling after that kind of conversation.

"_Okie! Bye. Be careful._" she decided to end the call. Now Toya walked faster so he can come there earlier.

After arriving at town he looked at the different fast food chains around him.

_'Now, I have to buy some food.'_ he thought

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to update earlier than planned. I was just really interested in making this story. So anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Robot Wars.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Food Trip

* * *

After buying monstrous amounts of food, Toya made his way to Tenia's apartment. While walking, he remembered the time when he and Tenia got stranded in the snow-covered mountain.

Flashback

_C.E. 71, Snow-covered mountains_

_Toya and Tenia were sitting at the right shoulder of a lying Coustwell._

_"This is about all we can do here. If some Radam or Jovian Lizards show up, we should be able to take care of them." Toya said to Tenia who wasn't really paying much attention to him. She was playing with the snow flakes that were falling from the sky._

_"Yeah. Hey, Toya, look! The snow is gleaming..." Tenia said in an amazed manner. Toya, on the other hand was somehow annoyed._

_"What? Good grief. Why are you getting so much enjoyment out of this?" he asked irritatingly._

_"Hee hee hee... Because I don't have to think about anything, really! We're just two people without a care in the world." she answered. True, after many hard-fought battles, they never had the time to relax._

_"Do you understand the position we're in right now?!" he sounded even more annoyed._

_"Oh, I know. But we're stuck here for a while, aren't we? It's all right, because..." she was talking but came to a short pause._

_"...I'm stuck here with you." she finished while unconsciously putting her hand on top of his. Toya blushed a little._

_"Heeey..." Toya didn't know what to do at the moment. Tenia continued talking._

_"...As long as you and Coustwell are with me, there's no problem I can't face. I have faith in that." she said. Toya was surprised._

_"About D-Boy... I think, in the end, he rally didn't lose his memory at all." she said._

_"Why bring that up out of the blue?" he wondered._

_"Well, I've been thinkin' about it. I figure he must have lots of bad things to remember... It's the same way with me. There are lots of things I don't really want to talk about with you." she said. Toya suddenly became interested of her past. She continued._

_"I lived something like 6 or 7 years before they took me to that horrible place, but I can barely remember it... Sometimes I try to find something good to remember, but my head is filled with nothing but bad memories..." the redhead said. Toya understood her experiences. He can't really remember much about his family. He lost both of his parents at a very young age. His past was not a thing to remember._

_"...And?" Toya asked._

_"Whoever we are now, the truth is that we don't have anything else left but to fight alongside you in Coustwell. We have no place to escape to. Somehow, I never fully realized that before now. And... the more I think about it, the more scared I become." she grabbed his arm._

_"I'm sure D-Boy must have his share of fears and bad thoughts, too." she said. She remembered the weird man who becomes a Tekkaman. Toya wasn't able to say anything._

_"...But I have Katia and Melua, and of course you, Toya. We share our lives with you, and will always fight by your side." she said. Tenia gave him a warm smile. Toya finally found the words that he wanted to say._

_"You know, I was thinking about what my meeting with you girls and Coustwell meant. We have to fight those guys, of course, but that's not all I have. I want to know more about myself, too. And I need to share what I have with you girls. If I go down in flames, chances are you girls will meet the same fate, as well. It fills me with dread..." Toya said with determination and fear. Tenia, on the other hand, wanted to cheer him up._

_"There's that, yeah, but y'know what? That's why I believe in you. Only you matter... nobody else. As long as you're with me, nothing's ever gonna go wrong... As long as you and Coustwell continue to fight, there's nothing to be worried about." Tenia gave Toya a reassuring smile._

_"Tenia.." he whispered. They both looked at each other's eyes then Toya realized that it was late at night already. The aurora borealis can be easily seen in the sky_

_"Well, let's just forget about our worries for now. Why don't we relax and take it easy? If Nelly is still awake, then she might have some food for us back at the cottage. You're probably really hungry, right?" he asked._

_"Yeah!" Tenia answered._

_The two of them made their way back to Nelly's cottage._

End of Flashback

**Toya POV**

"As long as you're with me, nothing's ever gonna go wrong." Those exact same words keep running in my mind. What did she mean by that? I know I'm less skillful in piloting Coustwell by myself but, is that what she meant? What if it means a lot more than that?

As I'm walking down the sidewalks of the town while carrying lots of food, I can't help but be troubled by that statement. After a 15-minute walk, I was finally outside the apartment building. It was a five-story building which has 2 wide rooms per floor. Her room is Room 302.

I walked up the stairs and reached the third floor. When I was outside her door, I pressed the doorbell.

**Normal POV**

The door opened and revealed a smiling Tenia. Unlike her usual look, she wore her hair down. She was wearing a white tank top and red shorts. She saw all the food that Toya was carrying.

"Wowie! Thanks a lot! I'm starving already." Tenia exclaimed excitedly. Toya can't help but smile at the sight of his best friend.

"You're welcome." he replied. They both went inside to eat.

* * *

Inside Tenia's apartment room

* * *

The two of them were eating the food while sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Tenia devoured most of the food while Toya just watched in awe. After eating they had a conversation.

"Do you think it would be great?" Tenia asked.

"What would be great?" Toya asked confusingly.

"If we could stay like this forever. You know, no conflict. Just peace." she answered his question. Ever since the end of the Earth Sphere Crisis it has always been peaceful around the world.

"Of course it would. Why did you even ask that kind of question anyway?" he said with a light chuckle.

"I was just thinking that I've been stuck with the same people in the same ship for two years. At first I can't get along with most of the pilots but as time passed by all of you became like family to me. I don't regret anything that has happened before..." Tenia stated. But Toya knew that there's more to that.

"So? What do you mean" he asked

"I mean that war brought all of us together but peace caused all of us to separate. It's kind of ironic." she said in a sad tone. Toya understands what she's feeling. The both of them don't have parents and their fellow pilots were the closest thing they had to a family. Tenia continued.

"Sometimes I just want to have another war so that all of us could be together again" she said seriously. Toya was surprised by her words.

"Don't say that. We've all worked very hard to attain peace. And its not just us who'll benefit from all our hard work, but also all the people in the galaxy. Whether they be human or alien, Earthling or Jovian, Natural or Coordinator, Gradosian or Boazanian, even the Fury. Sometimes you want something but you can't, because the happiness of others requires sacrifice." he said in a comforting manner.

"I know. I'm sorry. Sometimes I just get jealous of Melua. She found her parents already and she is happy together with them. But me? I don't know where my parents are now. I don't even know if they're still looking for me or not. I don't want to be left alone." she said. Toya didn't know what to say until he remembered something.

"Don't worry, Tenia. You won't be alone. As long as you're with me, nothing's ever gonna go wrong." he quoted Tenia's own words.

"Thanks, Toya. You're the greatest friend a girl could ever have." she said while smiling.

After a few hours...

"Well its been a fun get-together. I'll be going since I still have school tomorrow." Toya bid farewell to Tenia.

"Thanks for coming, Toya. We should do this more often." she said.

"Of course. By the way, if you have any problems, just give me a ring." he added.

"Okie dokie!" she said with a thumbs up and a smile. While Toya was on his way to the stairs, Tenia called him again.

"Wait! Toya!" she shouted while running towards him. Toya wondered why she yelled his name. When he turned around, Tenia leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Something that she never did to him before. Toya blushed.

"Be careful." she said to him.

"Thanks" he replied.

Toya left the apartment and went on his way home. Tenia went back inside her apartment room and lied down on her bed.

**Tenia POV**

Toya... While we treat each other as best friends, he's way more than that to me. I love him. Yes, I love him. I don't know if he feels the same way, but I know that I love him. We've been together for a long time and he's shared a lot about his life to me. But me? I haven't shown him my full self. I'm such a terrible person. Even though I want to share my past about him, I can't. It's full of bad memories that I don't want to remember.

I have a lot to find out about myself. Past, present, and future. I know that the time will come when the two of us will have to be separated from each other.

* * *

A/N: I'm finally back. I've been busy with school lately. I have to study for exams while doing my thesis at the same time. I'm a one-person thesis group so it took long before I finished. Anyway, this is my priority fic so I'll probably finish this before "Stay With Me". Please keep reading this fic. **READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Robot Wars.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Moving In

* * *

Friday night, Toya just finished eating dinner. He's not as good as a cook as Akito but hey, he can cook. While he was washing the dishes, his phone suddenly rang. He picked it up from the dining table and looked at who was calling him.

"Oh, it's just Tenia.",he muttered. He got used to receiving her calls anyway. She calls almost everyday. He then answered the call.

"Hello, and make it quick cause I'm a little busy." he muttered. It's probably something unimportant again so he just wanted er to get to the point.

"_Um... I know this is too sudden but..._" she sounded embarrassed over the phone. Toya couldn't help but become curious of what she's gonna say. What important thing is it that she is gonna say that she had to call him at night. Pretty much after dinner. Tenia then continued.

"_Can I move into your house? There I said it!_" she said the last part in a very loud way, like her usual tone. Toya tilted his head in confusion. Why would she suddenly want to move into his house? She told him that she wanted to experience the city life so she rented an apartment in town.

"What the heck? I thought you said that you wanted to have your own place and you liked the environment there?" he said in a harsh tone. He did that to scare her a bit. Even though she is a little tomboyish, she gets frightened by little things.

"_Yeah... I never thought that it would be difficult living alone. I guess I just got excited back then. Sorry 'bout that._" she chuckled.

"I told you so. I knew that you won't last long with that spoiled attitude of yours. Anyways you can move here. I told you to live here in the first place anyway. You were just a little stubborn back then." he said. Tenia let out a sigh of relief. Now she doesn't have to spend much since Toya's house had everything she needed. She doesn't need to cook her own food since he can cook. And most of all, she can always be with him.

"_Thanks Toya! I'm moving in tomorrow. And by the way, I'm not spoiled!_" she shouted.

"Yeah of course you're not." he said sarcastically.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." he continued.

"_Okie! Bye._" the phone call ended.

"I guess I better start cleaning. I don't want her to think that my place is a dump." after washing the dishes, he started to clean the surroundings of his house. He arranged the books in his bookshelf. He also replaced the carpets and curtains.

Meanwhile at Tenia's apartment, she was jumping for joy. She can spend more time with Toya starting tomorrow. Even thought that she lived together with him in either the Nadesico or the Archangel before, there was also Katia and Melua. But this time, it will only be the two of them.

* * *

The next day...

Toya woke up early since Tenia will be moving in that day. It was a Saturday so he has a lot of free time. Everything is set for Tenia's transfer. He picked up his phone and sent a text message to her.

"_**I'm on my way**_"

After a somewhat long walk to town, he finally made it to the apartment building. He stood outside Tenia's door and knocked.

Tenia opened the door.

"Mornin' Toya!." she greeted blissfully. Toya can't help but smile because of her jolly attitude.

"Good morning. Now let's get your things shall we?" he greeted in return. He went inside her room and started to pack her things up. After a few minutes they were already done. She didn't have a lot of things aside from her clothes and accessories. Most of the appliances there were already provided. After packing up, they finally locked up the room.

"I can't say that I'm not gonna miss this place." she smiled as she remembered the memories she had in this place.

"Oh, I almost forgot that I have to return the keys to the landlady. Come on let's go." the two of them went to the landlady's room no only to return the key but also to thank her.

"Mrs. landlady, thank you very much." Toya said to her. The landlady tilted her head.

"For what?" the landlady asked.

"For looking after Tenia. And I apologize for her irresponsible and ignorant attitude." he continued. Tenia then glared at him.

"Hey!" Tenia reacted. Her face pouted which made her look really cute.

"Oh no! Actually I find her rather kind. Since she always had a lot of free time, she always came over to my place and helped me do the laundry. Not to mention that she taught my daughter whenever she had homework." the landlady said. An imaginary halo appeared on top of Tenia's head. Toya can't believe what the landlady just said.

"Thank you very much! I really appreciated my stay here." Tenia thanked the landlady. They said their goodbyes and the two of them left the building.

While the two of them were walking, Toya heard her co-pilot say something that he had expected to hear.

"Toya, I'm hungry. C'mon let's eat!" she said to him.

"I knew you'd say that. Okay let's go", he replied. They both smiled at each other and continued to walk. It didn't take long for the two of them to find a place to eat. They entered the restaurant and found a table for two. The waiter came to take their orders.

"May I take your orders?" the waiter asked. Tenia excitedly held the menu in front of the waiter's face.

"I want one of this, one of this, one of this, and two of this." she said while pointing at the different kinds of food in the menu. The waiter looked dumbfounded.

"Are you serious, ma'am?" the waiter asked in surprise.

"Hell yeah, I am!" she said while smiling and raising her left arm in the air as if she were flying. Most of the customers looked at her. Toya put his right palm in his face.

"Hey, don't shout in a public place." he whispered. Tenia felt embarrassed.

"Oops, sorry. Hehe." she said like an apology. The waiter turned and faced Toya.

"How about you sir?" he asked him.

"I think I'll just share with her." he answered. The redhead glared at him.

"What? No way! Order your own." she said then pouted. Toya was about to protest but he knew that it would be futile. He pointed at the menu.

"I guess I'll order this." the pointer wrote down their orders and left. While they were waiting for their food, they were silent. Toya looked at Tenia. She was staring at the view outside the window. This gave him the opportunity to observe her.

**Toya POV**

Festenia. We've been through a lot. We both had depressing pasts. We were both forced to fight to protect mankind. In other words, our lives did not follow the way we wanted them to be. I guess it's safe to say that **fate** brought the two of us together.

She changed my life and I hope that I also changed hers. And I know that we both changed for the better. A whiny, backbone-less boy became an iron-willed hero. And an insecure, foul-mouthed girl became, still a little loud, an open and responsible woman.

To fight for peace is a heavy load that both of us have to carry. Whether it's a curse or a blessing, I don't care. As long as we're together, nothing's ever gonna go wrong.

**End POV**

Toya was deep in his thoughts until the waiter arrived and placed their orders in their table. The redhead can't help but be excited at the sight of all the food in front of her. The waiter then gave Toya the bill and he gave the waiter the exact amount of money.

"I bet you can't wait to stuff all of those into your mouth." he said with a small chuckle.

"You have no idea." his co-pilot replied. He watched as she stuffed her mouth with food. She looked like she was in heaven when she was chewing. There was no need to ask her if it tasted good. The smile on her face answered that question.

'_I better start eating too.' _he thought to himself.

* * *

After a somewhat long walk from town. The two Coustwell pilots finally made it to Toya's house. Toya opened the front door with his keys and let themselves in. Tenia settled her things down on a small table in the living room. She then looked at the different movie discs stacked below the television. Different genres were there. Comedy. Drama. Action. Horror. Romance.

"Hey are these movies any good?" she asked him. Toya scratched his head.

"Well, I don't know. I have never watched them before." he answered.

"Hey, let's watch them!" she requested. Toya thought that she never gets tired. Her things weren't even arranged yet.

"What about your luggage?" he asked.

"They can wait until later. It's still early after all. So, can we watch? Can we, huh? Can we?" she pleaded. With the cute face that she was making, he can't deny her request.

"Okay, let's watch." he finally gave in.

"Yay!" they both sat at the sofa.

They really enjoyed watching. During the comedy movie, they were laughing liked there was no tomorrow. When it was the action film, they were both cheering for the hero. After watching the drama, they were a little depressed. When it came to the horror, Toya used to be afraid of them but not anymore. Tenia was basically clinging to his arm and covering her eyes. He can't help but blush. And when it came to the romance film, Tenia squealed at the sweet parts of the story.

It was already late at night when they finished watching. Toya stretched both of his arms in the air.

"C'mon Tenia, we have to take care of your things. Let's go to the bedroom." he said to her. Tenia just nodded in agreement. They made their way into the second floor of his house. There were only two rooms there. A bedroom and a bathroom. They entered the bedroom. Tenia looked around in confusion.

"Huh? But isn't this your bedroom?" the redhead asked her co-pilot. Toya sighed.

"Yeah it is. Unfortunately there's only one bedroom here since I have always lived alone" he answered. He then went close to his wardrobe and opened it.

"This wardrobe is big enough to contain all of our clothes. Treat this house as if you own it too. After putting all your clothes here, you can prepare for bedtime. I'm pretty tired too." he said.

"Okay!" she replied. She proceeded to put all of her clothes into his wardrobe. Afterwards, she went to the bathroom to clean herself before going to bed. She entered their bedroom again.

"So where am I going to sleep?" she asked. Toya smiled.

"You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the floor." he answered. Tenia felt guilty. Even though he told her to treat the house as her own, it was still his.

"I won't let you do that! I'm just a freeloader here so I can't let you sleep on the floor." she protested. She then thought of an idea.

"How 'bout you we sleep together on the bed? It's not like we have never shared one before on the cramped rooms in the Archangel." she said without looking him in the eye while blushing. Toya also blushed at her idea but he tried to hide it.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." he said. Toya turned off the lights.

'_Hee hee... __Nice move, Tenia_' she thought to herself.

The both of them climbed the bed and covered themselves with the large blanket. The size of the bed was perfect for two. They both lied down on the bed with their backs facing each other. They were both nervous. It's not like they never slept together in one bed before. Tenia's nervousness was also mixed with joy since she was sharing a bed again with Toya.

When she somehow sensed that he was tensed too, she decided to lighten the mood.

"Hey, don't cha go touchin' me in my assets." she teased. Toya blushed a little. Why did she say that?

"What? Of course I won't! Why would you even think that I'd do that?" he replied. Their backs were still facing each other

"Nothing. Somehow I just sensed that you were a little tensed. I just wanted to lighten up your mood." she answered. Since they were able to have a normal conversation, she used this as an opportunity to ask him a question that she always wanted to ask him for a very long time.

"Hey..." she whispered. Toya had noticed how gentle her voice was.

"Did you mean what you said to Al-Van before he died?" she asked. Toya didn't know what she meant. He said a lot to him before he decided to shield them. And because things were happening swiftly during that time, words just came out of his mouth.

"What did I say to him?" he asked while leaning to his other side. He was surprised that their faces were just inches apart. Their eyes were not looking away from each other. Their faces felt the heat coming from their breaths. They could both smell their mixed scents.

"I, Toya-Selda Shiun, on my father's and my own honor, promise to ceaselessly protect Festenia Muse with my life." she said while terribly imitating his voice. Toya on the other hand, was reminded of the Knight's honor. He smiled at her.

"Yes, I did. Just like what you have said before, we share our lives with each other. Losing you would be like..." he stopped at the last part. Tenia suddenly got intrigued by what he said.

"Like what? C'mon don't leave me hangin' here." she asked trying to contain her curiosity.

"...Losing a part of me." he continued while not breaking eye contact with her. She blushed a little then smiled at him.

"I see, I'm really glad. Now I'm confident that I will always be safe and well-protected. Now I know that I'm not alone anymore." she said. He held both of her hands and put it in between their chests.

"You were never alone. You always had me and you always will. It was our **fate** to meet, fight, and stay together. I guess we can call it a blessing in the form of a curse. And I'm also glad about that." he said. Tenia had considered this as one of the best moments of his life. A sweet, but professional conversation with Toya. They never stopped smiling at each other until they realized that it was late already.

"It's almost midnight we should get some sleep." he said to her. Festenia also started to feel the fatigue.

"Toya, you don't have a pillow. I feel kinda bad now." she muttered with a worried face. Toya, however, didn't mind.

"It's fine, I can manage to sleep without one." he replied. He was surprised when Tenia put the pillow beneath his head.

"You should use it..." she requested.

"...I can just use this pillow." she proceeded to lie her head down on Toya's chest.

"Umm...Are you sure this is okay with you?" he asked.

"Of course it is. Unless you want to use my breasts as a pillow." she teased while chuckling. Toya's face turned red as a tomato.

"Yeah, I guess this is fine." he replied while looking into her emerald eyes.

"Goodnight, and thank you." she said while smiling at him one more time. He returned her smile.

"Goodnight." they both closed their eyes. It did not take long for the two of them to fall into deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: I updated a little quicker than expected. Oh and if some of you still don't know who Toya and Festenia are, I recommend that you play Super Robot Wars J. It has an English patch already. A Toya-Festenia-Coustwell combination would be a lightning bruiser. Share your thoughts about this chapter. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Until next chapter!**


End file.
